


"pretend family"

by sanjitea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, i am so confused to tag i guess i shouldn't spam the character tag with literally everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjitea/pseuds/sanjitea
Summary: “Explain it to me again -whydo we need to pretend to be married?” Sanji protested. There was a ring on his finger, matching the one on Zoro’s hand at that moment. The said man looked just as opposed to the idea.“So Sanji’s dad won’t take him for another marriage.” Luffy answered, his face looked serious for once. All of them knew Judge won’t do anything regarding Sanji anymore at this point, after what has happened and his last statement back in Whole Cake Island.“Yeah- I know... but why...him?!”





	"pretend family"

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anonymous on tumblr with zosan in a pretended marriage and vinsmoke family. i accidentally wrote a full-length fic for it. enjoy.

“Explain it to me again - _why_ do we need to pretend to be married?” Sanji protested. There was a ring on his finger, matching the one on Zoro’s hand at that moment. The said man looked just as opposed to the idea.

“So Sanji’s dad won’t take him for another marriage.” Luffy answered, his face looked serious for once. All of them knew Judge won’t do anything regarding Sanji anymore at this point, after what has happened and his last statement back in Whole Cake Island.

“Yeah- I know... but why... **_him_**?!” Sanji asked again, didn’t bother to protest the fact that the others mentioned Judge as his father.

“I never agreed to this as well!” Zoro shouted at Nami. “I was not even there!”

“But you owe me money and… we had to roll with it somewhat,” Nami replied, resulting with an ‘ugh’ from Zoro.

“Naaami-saan…. I love you so much, why do I have to be stuck with this Neanderthal for a _husband_?”

They had gotten Sanji back from Big Mom a while back, and they had reunited with the others on Wano. Their reunion was great. They had a party and everyone was happy. The truth that Sanji had a relation to the family of the Vinsmokes was a great shock to the entire crew. But for Sanji, none of that compared to the fact that in the midst of event, his nakamas had to blurt out that Sanji was engaged, nonetheless to the certain bastard and so-called marimo.

The family of Vinsmoke had approached the Straw Hats before the crew set sail into their next destination. A _dogeza_ coming from Vinsmoke Judge was a surprising view.

During that time, Pudding was abroad on Thousand Sunny for a while. Saying final good bye to the man who baked together with her one last time.

And the memory was still clear as day in Sanji’s head.

* * *

“I can’t thank you enough,” the man that was once known as the might Garuda said, bowing down. “For saving my life and my children.”

The scene was watched by everyone clear as a crystal. It couldn’t be a fake. It was just as surprising.

However, in such situation, Sanji stayed silent. It was obvious the man was seeking for an apology from the man he once called his son, and perhaps it was much too late to receive that. However, Sanji understood. He couldn’t bring himself to be angry at them forever, but it never meant that he could take the apology on his face.

After looking down at the king for a bit, Sanji walked away. Didn’t bother to deal with any of them and let his friends to do the talking.

Reiju approached Luffy personally, and said. “I would like to thank you for taking care of Sanji,”

Luffy, on his nature gave a reply with his signature laugh and smiled.

“He is our Cook.” He explained happily.

The rest of the crew started to turn away, about to get ready for the separation from Vinsmokes and Pudding. Meanwhile, Pudding was trying to shrug off the eyes of Yonji and Niji, while heading to Sanji before the cook able to avoid every interaction by fleeing to Thousand Sunny’s kitchen.

“Wait!” Pudding called, “Sanji-…. _san_ ”

In an instant, everyone gone into white eyed again- none of them were used to that thing. As much as Sanji loves women, he couldn’t help but feel a chill on his spine whenever he was called by Pudding.

“I would like to ask… perhaps in the future, maybe we can…” Pudding began, and simply by hearing those statements broken hearts were flying out of Vinsmoke Yonji’s chest.

Pudding quickly turned into a realization of what she was doing, and corrected herself. “Not in the way you are thinking, you bastard! _I don’t like you in that way_ …! Or, I mean… at all!”

Sanji could feel his sweat dropped comically for a second.

“It’s not a date request! Not at all! I mean- if maybe- in the future- we can- you know… bake together-” Pudding started to stutter. “No! I mean! I hate you! I truly hate you! I don’t want to see your face again! I mean- I want to- meet you and… prove that I can make better cake than you!”

Sanji smiled, trying to stay true to his gentleman nature. He wouldn’t ever reject a request from a lady impolitely. “I understand, Pudding-chan. We can meet again, and it’s okay- we don’t have to be a married couple or-”

“ _M…Married_!” Before Sanji could finish his sentences, Pudding was already dying.

Without skipping a beat, Sanji continued. “-anything. We can just meet up sometime in the future. And…”

Sanji started to mess up with his own words, mainly because part of him was worried that Pudding was so close to fainting after losing blood. He never would’ve thought to ever see someone in his daily situation.

“…And we don’t have to be married, or get married, or anything… because…”

As Pudding’s situation got worsened, Sanji dropped his words completely, losing everything that was composed previously in his head. Rushing to help her standing up from her dizziness, only to get her situation worse. The rest were watching as he was speaking- including the Vinsmokes, making the situation far more awkward.

“…because…”

“…because Sanji already married in the beginning!” Nami quickly added in, and everyone’s eyes were instantly on her. Pudding’s three eyes were wide. Everyone was shocked, including Sanji- _especially Sanji_. A faint of blush appeared on his face as he wondered, _is Nami-san going to declare as my wife?_

“Eh? I never knew that.” Niji commented. “That Sanji could ever score with anyone- I never would’ve thought of that.”

“I didn’t know he already had somebody before the wedding.” Judge said.

“Perhaps he was scared that his wife could be endangered.” Ichiji snickered. Reiju just gave a soft hum, smiled and then looked at Sanji.

“N-Nami-san-” Sanji began to stutter.

“I didn’t know that, Nami!” Chopper innocently shouted, together with equally surprised Carrot on his side.

Judge nodded and then said, “I see… I guess I’ve been interfering too much.” Guilt was formed inside him, not that the man would admit it any further. “May I meet whoever his spouse is?”

“Who is Sanji married to?” Carrot innocently asked.

Sanji was not really into the idea of having the Germa any longer in his view, but he didn’t knew what to say at all. But he was almost too eager to wait who Nami claimed as his wife.

Nami was sweating hard, she was not as good in lying as Usopp. She didn’t expect it to go as smoothly- she didn’t even think it would get to be that far. Everyone’s eyes were then on her, and on reflex, she mouthed a name.

“Zoro.”

And Sanji’s world shattered.

* * *

The act was told and explained to the rest of the crew, and Usopp had received a kick to his face because he was laughing too hard.

Upon hearing Zoro’s name from Nami’s mouth, shock was in everyone’s faces. Laugh began to form from the Vinsmoke brothers, only to get silenced by Reiju and Judge’s order aftermath.

They could always have rejected Judge’s request to meet with Sanji’s husband- it would be so much easier. The king didn’t demand to push the idea. However, the idea quite sparked interest for the siblings. As much as they didn’t want to force Sanji to introduce them to his _husband_ (because Judge’s orders), it was engraved clearly in their face.

Everyone was almost prepared to just shrug it off. But the Vinsmokes were frozen on the spot, demanding a vocal answer. Because Sanji wouldn’t say “Yes” or “No”, and decided to just leave.

Brook and Jinbei were the ones who mentioned to just let them meet with Zoro, once and for all. Just in case Sanji’s _father_ would pull another marriage event (They wouldn’t. Sanji knew they wouldn’t.). And so they talked about the consideration to the Garuda.

A brief little talk with Judge after that informed that he would like to invite all of the Straw Hat Pirates to his kingdom- and treat them for food. In which sparked Luffy’s interest to the idea further.

And so they were stuck in the situation they were in on that day. They had to meet up with the Vinsmoke family in a specific area. Everyone has been dressing up for the occasion, not wanting to ruin the little talk- which Sanji wanted to get out as soon as possible from.

Sanji sighed looking at the man that stood beside him. “I don’t want to be stuck in this situation with you for long,” Decided to fix the tie on Zoro’s outfit, he commented.

“Same here.” Zoro replied, flatly. “A dinner at a dumbass kingdom pretending to be your husband would be so boring.”

Sanji didn’t comment on that statement, he had to agree.

 _Let’s get this over with_.

* * *

As soon as Thousand Sunny approached the gigantic ship-kingdom of Germa, everyone was gaping at the size. A kingdom carried by a lot of snails, floating across the sea. Sanji was the only one with a bored look written all over his face- after all, he resented coming back to that place.

“So coooool!” Luffy screamed as he looked from over the edge of Sunny.

“I’ve seen some of the snails before…” Nami said. That was when they met with Yonji and Reiju, she recalled. “But I never would’ve thought to see they formed into a gigantic kingdom…”

Zoro’s mouth was opened wide, busy staring at the size of the thing.

As soon as the way has been opened, there were maids and servants welcoming them to the inside of the castle.

“Welcome to Germa 66, Lord Sanji and Straw Hat Pirates.”

Luffy was filled with joy, and jumped in into the castle. Excited to explore it on and around. Meanwhile none of the rest of the crew made a move; they were too amazed by the look of the thing.

Zoro had to look at Sanji for re-clarify the statement, and returned to look at the entire thing. His mind was lost in what was happening.

Sanji was mostly looked lazy, but he wanted to get it over as soon as possible, so he stepped forward and walked inside, as if it was a normal-looking house. As he walked in, the servants bowed. Only to add more surprise element to everyone in the Sunny.

“Let’s get in, Marimo.”

Finally closing this mouth, Zoro returned to reality. Quickly followed after the Cook with a simple ‘tch’ as everyone started to walk inside as well.

* * *

The dining room was grand- that was the first thing in their heads. Not even Vivi’s place was as grand as this, so they thought. And to think Sanji was supposed to be a Prince from this place if only things were better for him blown their minds.

There were a lot of servants, and there was a lot of food. Everyone enjoyed themselves to tiny bits, even though they had to deal with the atmosphere in the room- because Sanji didn’t want to say a thing.

Naturally, Zoro and Sanji were seated next to each other. And the two do their activities in silence.

To their surprise, there was not much to be talked about. And it was resulting in awkwardness. Judge didn’t know how to properly start a talk, even though he was the one who decided to invite the crew. Perhaps, he didn’t thought to get Sanji agreed that far.

It was awkward for the pair, especially with the gazes from the siblings and everyone else in the room. There were a few comments and questions coming from the Vinsmoke brothers towards them, which Sanji simply ignored. And Zoro- who didn’t know what to do any better, stayed silent to as well.

The Vinsmoke brothers tried to flirt with Nami and Robin once they were bored. Robin just giggled softly as Nami blatantly refused.

Zoro and Sanji’s hand accidentally met when they tried to grab for some tissues. Instantly, they pulled their hands away and blushed.

The rest of the dinner went on just like that. Sanji, being the one who finished first (and quite fast at that) stood up and excused himself to the nearby veranda outside for a smoke.

The room went silent as everyone watched him go by, but nobody stopped Sanji from walking away. A few seconds passed, and Judge finally collected enough courage to ask Zoro a few things.

“So… Uh…”

There was a lot of awkwardness, and everyone could clearly see the slight homophobe in their tones- but the Vinsmokes tried their best to conceal it. Trying their best to be polite and not ruin his meeting with Sanji’s _husband_ \- after what he had done.

Judge decided to talk to Zoro, and Zoro only. Because in this situation he was supposed to be Sanji’s husband, and no one in the room had a nerve to interfere- continued to busying themselves with their own activities. Not even the Vinsmoke brothers dared to go against their father’s demand.

“So… how’s Sanji?”

Zoro took a gulp from his drink before answering. “Hm… just normal.” As much as Zoro wanted to make an ugly comment about the Cook, he felt it was not the right situation for it.

“How did you two meet?”

“We’re _nakama_.” Another gulp. Both parties tried to keep their composure, and act as natural as possible. It was _hard_ for both of them.

“I see… that’s… kind of a stupid question.” Judge said. _It was_. “Anyway… I’m sorry, I never knew you were there and-” _even if he did, he would’ve thought of ways to get rid of him_. “I’m not someone who deserved to be called as his father. And it was too late to ask for anything to fix it.”

Zoro listened. He didn’t know what happened in Sanji’s past, and he didn’t really feel like asking about it. The king understood perfectly that he and Sanji should walk separate ways and not think about the past- or be connected anymore at this point. But the guilt stayed, and it was killing him from the inside.

Even though he could never face Sanji, he should at least apologize to his _family_ \- even though they might not be into the idea, either.

Zoro understood the main idea, but… he couldn’t help to feel so out of place in this talk. Because, in first place- he was never been Sanji’s husband to begin with.

“I know I am not one to be saying these,” Judge said again. “Especially after everything I’ve done to that boy. I don’t know how much he told you but…” _Basically nothing_ , Zoro thought. And it was not something he wanted to push from Sanji either. He was never the type who pries into someone’s problems, after all. As Zoro take another drink, Judge continued. “That boy- man- now deserves good things in his life.”

Judge looked at Zoro in his open eye, with a look that for once- looked like a proper father- not that Sanji was there to witness it- not that he would even cared either.

“Thank you to be with him.”

There was no answer coming from Zoro, not that Judge expected him to say anything. Zoro stood up, decided to leave the room for a break as well.

And perhaps, he could run to the Cook and make him explaining- only if the man wanted to.

* * *

Zoro was not lost.

The castle was too big, that’s all. And there were so many similar and repetitive parts, almost made Zoro think he was passing the same hallway more than three times (or was he? Either way, once again it was not his fault- and he is not lost!).  Zoro continued walking, until he noticed one of the walls looked a bit different than the other.

There was a crack- and it was not a big one. It looked old. It was a bit weird, considering the other parts of the kingdom was unscratched- always kept in good state. It was kind of surprising to see the wall was not fixed from the damage.

He could sense someone was coming. And then, there was that familiar footsteps. Slow, calm, and contented. Zoro realized, even without looking who the owner of the footsteps was.

Sanji walked closer, only stopped when he was stood beside Zoro. A lit cigarette placed in between of his lips. The man looked down to examine the same spot Zoro was looking.

He didn’t say anything for a bit, continued to stare into the dented wall in silence. Zoro couldn’t help but to examine the serious, silent look in the cook’s face- it was almost looked too foreign for him- but he couldn’t bring himself to say a word to break the silence.

Several seconds passed, and finally Sanji broke the silence with a question.

“So… what do you think about them?”

The ‘Prince’ of Germa Kingdom turned away, walked to the opposite direction as he asked, started to look at the small alley nearby it.

“Just normal,” Zoro said, turned to examine Sanji’s behavior. He couldn’t say anything much about them, anyway.

“Did they talk to you?” This time, the cook was squatting down and taking a seat in the corner.

“They did.” Zoro answered flatly, following Sanji’s steps and promptly sat down beside him. “Just stupid things,”

Sanji was busying himself with lighting up a new cigarette. His mind was clearly not in place, and he was not looking at Zoro at all. And Zoro realized it was not a proper time for a mockery, or their usual insults. So he just looked at him.

It was rare silent moment that barely happens between the two, and they knew none of them needed words to explain it to the other.

Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette and then exhaled. The man looked pretty much stressed, as much as he wanted to hide it.

“Heard some stupid shits, huh?” Sanji asked- not that was much of a question. Not even bothering to look at Zoro’s face once again. “Mockin’ you and up, and shits for being my ‘husband’.” He sighed. “Sorry for that.”

Zoro was silent for a moment, trying to form words for that situation. He was so not used to this kind of conversation with Sanji.

“No,” he finally managed. “They didn’t say any shit about you at all.” _None of the brothers said much things_. “Perhaps because that fact was already common sense to begin with.” He couldn’t help but to add his own insult at the end of the sentence.

Zoro’s reply, however, surprised Sanji quite a bit. But perhaps, there was not much to be surprised about in first place.

“What did they say?” Sanji couldn’t help but be curious, this time- finally perked up to look at Zoro.

“Just… something,” Zoro was avoiding Sanji’s gaze this time, looking at the wall. He’d hate to admit that he was curious over Sanji’s past with them, but he didn’t know how to ask him properly about it- it’s not his thing to pry into the others, as much as he wanted his _nakama_ to open up with him.

Deciding that it was useless to ask Zoro about it, Sanji returned to gaze upon the cracked wall on the other side.

 _What did they do to you to make them apologizing so bad?_ Zoro wanted to ask so badly, but he realized Sanji was not in the mood for it, so he decided to change to topic into something else instead. Joining Sanji to look at the cracked wall, he commented in a lighter tone.

“What the fuck is wrong with that crack on the wall?” Normally, it’s not a thing Zoro would’ve commented upon. But he was trying to light up the moment by a little. “Do they not have builders to fix that shit?” _It looked so out of place_.

Sanji sighed, and looked down. Not a response Zoro expected to see from the guy. The man was taking a deep breath in, trying hard to recompose himself. Part of him thought if he fucked up. But then again, the cook always been so hard to read.

“Probably as a memento.” Sanji flatly answered, gazing down.

“Memen-what?”

“As a reminder,” Sanji stated out again- this time in a language that Zoro could possibly understand. “…that ‘I’ was a failure to the Vinsmoke Family.”

Images of Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji bullied him appeared in the back of his mind. And then there was Reiju, and there was Judge… none of them wanted him, ridiculed him- laughed at him.

“…Ah…” Tearing away his eyes from Sanji was quite a hard thing at that moment- especially that he didn’t want to hurt the cook’s pride ( _that was already fragile to begin with_ , in his snarky comment). He decided to look at the wall again, examining it.

Sanji didn’t say anything for a bit, and then he began again. “I used to be the weakest person I ever knew,” he stated. “I was never fond of how they treated how things were supposed to be like, and holding up how ‘my’ life should be as expectations.”

He took a long drag for a pause, and exhaled.

“They decided to dislike it, because that’s not how ‘I’ was supposed to be.” He stated again. “And since I never live up to it, they-”

Sanji didn’t even bother to finish the next sentence, but Zoro figured out the rest.

“…they decided to sullen you for it.” It never meant to come out as words, but it did.

Sanji nodded. The two returned to gaze at the cracked wall once again. And Sanji continued.

“They used to beat me up.” And then, Zoro realized just how much this place brought back bad memories to Sanji. “On this place… on this spot… and that wall…” They looked at the cracked wall, and this time Zoro understood.

“…And then, he also locked me up in the prison...” Sanji said again. “Not wanting to see my face, I had to wear a mask for a living.” He chuckled quite a bit, not a tone of happiness could be heard from it. “I had to bear with it for months.”

And he wanted to give the man a pat, a backrub, or a hug. Because the cook looked like he was about to cry. But Zoro knew- that Sanji was strong. And doing so without warning at this moment could tear his _stupid_ ‘manly’ pride he holds.

“Then I escaped.” Sanji said, this time looking a bit brighter. “Out into the sea. It was rough, at first- but then… I met the old man.” Zoro didn’t bother to interfere- Sanji was almost like talking to himself, but Zoro knew- the man needed to be heard.

“We built a restaurant together, and then everything was better.” Sanji stated with a soft smile, and then he closed his eyes, and continued. “ _…And then I met you guys_ ,”

And he smiled. A true smile. A smile that was wide and happy- a smile that was so bright and cheerful it could melt his heart. The honest side of Sanji he barely ever seen before in his life, a smile that he barely showed to anyone on the ship. He wanted to see him smile like that, _again_ \- and _more_.

Sanji stood up after that, looking a bit cheered. Not much, but it was something at least.

“Sorry, you had to listen to all of that.” This time, their eyes met- and it felt almost too comforting. Because it spoke harder than words, than anything he could ever think. “I could never forgive them, even though I really wanted to…”

Zoro wanted to say ‘ _It’s okay_ ’, and how he understood that. But what came out was just a nod, and stand up beside him.

“Don’t think much about that for now,” Those were what came out of his mouth instead. He closed his eyes, trying to sound as casual as he could be to the cook.

Giving one single pat on Sanji’s back, Zoro walked through the hallway. The others must’ve been done with dinner at that point, he thought. And they have to return to their ship too.

“ _You’re not alone_.” Zoro said again as he walked his way, back into the dining hall. _We’ll be there_.

Sanji nodded. _Yes,_ he knew that.

“Oi, Marimo.” Sanji called, not even bothered to follow the other man’s steps. Zoro, however, didn’t stop on his track, and continued walking as he was listening.

 _Thanks_ / _Don’t mention it._ Unspoken words went through his head, and of course- he would’ve never minded that. No matter how much Sanji talked about that, even if it takes forever- he would like him to have as much happiness he could get in this _family_.

Sanji opened his mouth, calling out for Zoro again. This time, it sounded a little bit more casual. Just like their daily banter- or perhaps, too casual.

“You are going the wrong way.”

Perhaps, things really returned back to normal.

* * *

And so, the Straw Hats were leaving. They never planned to stop by for long, in first place.

Upon Zoro and Sanji’s return, they could see their _nakamas_ were waiting for them. The look on Sanji’s face when he was returned made everyone a little glad.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper seemed like they were enjoying themselves. Nami, on the other hand could be seen with a few bags of gold that God-knows-how-she-got-it. The Vinsmoke brothers could be seen in front of her with lusting look on their face. There was also Brook, asking for panties from Reiju, only to get politely declined on his quest and failed.

“Oi, Sanji!” Luffy called with his daily cheer. “You’ve got to check this out!” Usopp and Chopper called for him too, and so Sanji smiled. _He has his family_. Thus he walked towards the trio.

It was a refreshing thing to see, and Zoro couldn’t help but to smile too. He was so busy looking at Sanji as he walked towards the three and had his fun with them. And Zoro didn’t even realizing it, until Vinsmoke Reiju walked beside him and began to speak.

“You cared for him so much,”

“Eh?” Zoro was caught off-guard with that question, not preparing for a conversation. “Wait, what? What? Wha-”

“He really deserves you.” Not skipping a beat, Reiju spoke. She looked at Zoro, then at her not-so-brother brother. The statement reminded Zoro that they were in fact, still pretended to be a married couple.

Blushing lightly and confused to act, he tried to respond casually.

“O-Oh…. Yeah… I guess…”

Reiju chuckled, as if she could read what was going through on his head at that moment. “He is a good man.” She then said again.

“Please, take good care of him.”

This time, it was a request. By reflex, Zoro’s gaze was locked upon Sanji, and only Sanji. He smiled softly. Sanji is his rival and a special nakama- the two always been sharing a special bond ever since they met, and it only grow stronger as time goes by. And he knew, the man was strong- _and he will always be_. He would continue to fight for himself, and never give up- he was that stubborn. And he would protect him, and the rest of their nakama. And Zoro would protect him, too.

“Yes, I will.”

Zoro smiled, closing his eyes. Pledging to the Gods- if they were existed; but there was no need of it- because he was the only person needed to believe in his own vow- and he knew he would keep it.

Seeing Zoro’s smile, and promise- Reiju smiled. At least she knew Sanji is in good hands- and he will find happiness- always find happiness in this _family_.

And so, they bid farewell- not by saying goodbye, but by walking away and leaving to their own paths. One that they thought would never be crossed again. And so, the Straw Hats moved together again- as a family they always been.

* * *

Sun was shining, all over the ocean.

A lion was setting sail on the wonder called sea.

Ten people aboard chasing for their dreams.

On that sunny day, a paper has arrived. Delivered by the seagulls all across the sea. The most recent news has been updated.

“WHAT IS THIS?” Sanji pointed accusingly to the paper he was holding, pointing it towards the swordsman. “Staw Hat Pirates’ swordsman, Roronoa Zoro, and the cook, **_Roronoa_** Sanji has been married?”

Zoro blinked.

 _What_?

“This is all your fault!” Sanji screamed, throwing the rustled newspaper on the floor.

“Do you think I know the slightest idea about it?” Zoro argued back. “It was the Witch’s idea!”

“Don’t you ever call Nami-san or mocked her like that!”

A swift kick aimed to the other’s head, the sound of a clash of a sword. All in a fine day in New World. Everything has returned back to normal- or as normal as it could be.

There was still the ongoing rumor about Roronoa Zoro and Sanji’s marriage, and it went quite as viral all over the sea. It would take a while for the rumor to stop spreading, or be corrected. But that’d be in another story.

**Author's Note:**

> i am surprised i managed to write judge as guilty. i don't even like that man a slightest...  
> i hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
